A wide variety of sealable, watertight containing devices have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized. In particular, the use of various tongue and groove joints at container segments, with a sealing medium interposed therebetween, have been suggested, many of which make use of snaps, buckles, latches, or the like to cause compression sealing at the container joints (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,857, and 4,712,657). Some such devices have made use of multi-element structures, such as interposed multi-element rings between container body segments, to accomplish various desired structures (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,309, 3,088,623 and 2,515,715). Such devices have not always provided for a tight seal due to uneven application of pressure by the mechanisms heretofore utilized to hold the container closed at the container segments' interface, thereby allowing leaks at the containment area. In addition, such containing devices are often unattractive and/or difficult and cumbersome to access.
Other watertight structures have relied upon watertight closures (such as known waterproof zippers and the like) to establish a watertight containment area (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,790). However, such slide closures are also often unreliable and susceptible to leaks, and are quite expensive and thus not adaptable to a variety of uses. Multi-container structures, some sealable, have also been suggested (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,113 and 1,314,399), though such devices are too complex and thus expensive to produce for many applications. As may be appreciated, further improvements could be utilized.